adventurous
by stickystrawberrymochi
Summary: Edward and Bella get busy with their... adventurous babymaking. Hardcore smut.
1. Chapter 1

Characters? You pick :)

just a mindless lemon

---

She moaned when she felt the last article of her clothes hit the floor. The cool air swept over her nipples, hardening them into pink peaks and she didn't have to look to know she was dripping down her thighs. He pulled her against his hard body and sat her on the kitchen counter. Again and again they had fucked and her pussy could hardly take anymore, but she didn't want to stop.

He bent down and kissed her navel. Then he pushed his head between her thighs and licked her clit. She threw her head back with abandon and pressed his head in, eagerly encouraging him.

"Oh, _yes_, don't stop!"

Her hips thrust to meet his licks, and she could feel her entire body contract with the pleasure. She was so close… then suddenly, he stopped and licked her juices off his face.

"What's wrong?," she asked.

"I want to try something different," he said and pulled out a cloth. He blindfolded her, and suddenly she felt vulnerable. She couldn't see, and she didn't want to move. Her body still tingled from that last almost orgasm. Jumping, she realized he had turned the faucet on.

"What are you doi- OH!" she was cut off when something large, phallic and hard was pushed against her entrance. It was cool, though, and felt vaguely like a dildo. He sucked on her tit and held the pressure there against her. Soon, she was wet and screaming again.

"God, more, more." She urged the pressure forward with her hips and felt empty inside. Obliging, he pushed whatever the cold thing was further in, and she almost screamed at its size.

"Oh, god! What is that?" It was way to big to be a dildo, and she could feel herself stretching like a virgin. The pressure moved up and she could hardly take anymore. Wanting more, but stretched to her limit, she just sat there with her legs spread and back arched. He was still lapping at her nipples, but the he moved down to her entrance.

He kissed her clit, and then sucked on it with the pressure still against her pussy. Then, in one smooth thrust, he shoved the object all the way in her taut entrance, until it bumped her cervix. Unable to contain herself, she orgasmed again, the fourth time since they had started. God she loved him.

He smirked when she came, and then removed the pressure in one swift pull. She felt the rush of all the juices that had been plugged up inside her flow out. The chill of her own juices against her sensitive sex was enough to arouse her again. She was up and ready for more in no time. After all, she _was_ sleeping with a vampire. Amazing stamina was a must.

She felt his fingers creep inside her, and moaned. She thrust her hips, ready for him to reciprocate when she was suddenly pulled off the counter. He picked her up and then walked a bit. She still couldn't see with the blindfold on. Then, she felt him sit down with her on his lap. Squeaking, she scrambled a bit when he flipped her over.

Shivering, she felt helpless at her new position. She was on her elbows and knees, ass in the air, crouching over his lap. The helplessness she felt was a complete turn on. He pushed the thing into her pussy again, from behind this time. She felt the bumpy texture of the object scrap between her buttocks and trembled a little. Her stomach brushed against the top of his thighs as she arched her back.

In one thrust, he pushed the object completely inside her. Her walls clenched the foreign object with abandon. She moved her hips up and down furiously, trying to milk the experience of pleasure. As she shook, her clit somtimes slid against the rough denim of his jeans, hightening her pleasure even more. Eyes clenched shut underneath the blindfold, she was humping her way to sweet orgasm, when she felt a pressure on her other hole. In her ecstasy, she hadn't even realized that he had sat her up on his lap.

"Oh, baby, are you using lube?" She was so high, she could barely speak.

He didn't reply, but held her by the waist. Gently, he pushed the head of his member into her back hole. She screamed, unable to contain herself. Whatever he had pushed into her was huge, but he was even bigger. The feeling of being double penetrated was amazing, yet daunting. Her breasts shook up and down as she trembled against the pressure. He slid in slowly, careful to hold the other object in place in her vagina. When he finally slid to the hilt, he groaned.

Suddenly, he pulled off her blindfold, and twisted her around. His eyes hypnotized her as he commanded, "Touch yourself."

She looked down and was shocked to see the green skin of a cucumber poking out of her vagina. She blushed, and asked, "Is this sanitary?"

He smirked. "I guess not. We'll just have to shower, won't we?" With startling speed, he pulled the vegetable out of her, and rotated her so that she was facing him. He was still inside her though, and her back hole twisted to accomodate the motion. She moaned with pleasure.

He walked them to the bathroom and turned on the jacuzzi. While it was filling up, he turned the shower on and pulled out of her. They rinsed, and walked into the Jacuzzi, where she sunk into the hot water with bliss. There was nothing quite as great as a soak after a day of nothing but sex and him.

He crept up behind her and massaged her thighs. She leaned back into him.

Suddenly, he spread her thighs wide. She was very flexible, so her legs were almost horizontal.

"Wanna orgasm like you've never before?" he asked her.

She blushed and nodded. Secretly, she doubted she could come harder then she'd come today when he penetrated her doubly.

He pushed her over to the faucet from which the jacuzzi was filling up and sat her under it. The faucet protruded a foot from the tub, and the water level was just up to her hips where she sat on the tub. He slid her gently on her back, and pressed the backs of her thighs against the side of the tub so that she was curled in the inside of the tub. The stream of water falling from the faucet fell between her legs, and her pussy glistened in the air. Then, he moved her so that her clit was directly under the water from the faucet. She almost died.

The pleasure was excruciating. The warm water beat on her clit both was massaging and stimulating. After a day of hardcore pleasuring, this gentle stimulation was exactly what she needed. He was massaging her tits. Everything was pleasure and she could feel nothing. He met her lips with a long-awaited kiss and reached over her. She moaned, feeling her orgasm coming. She knew she needed more though. After a day with him, she was almost numb to gentle stimulation. Almost unconsiously, she reached down and pried her nether lips apart, freeing her bud of sex. The water beat directly on it, increasing the sensation on her clit.

"More," she panted. "I need more." She spazzed almost, her hips creating immense ripples in the water as she faught to raise her clit higher. Her abs strained, trying to lift her vagina even higher.

Obliging, he turned up the setting on the Jacuzzi and turned up the heat of the water. "How's this?" The pleasuring heat of the steaming water was enough to send her on yet another orgasm.

He smirked at her.

"See? I told you I could make you come." And he had. In a multitude of ways that she couldn't even remember.

She blushed and punched him. "That sounds dirty!" But secretly, she was looking forward to the next time she'd be alone. That faucet trick was definitely worth another try.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh…" Bella moaned and shifted her legs. "Faster, Edward…" She thrusted her hips in the air, thighs straining against the sheets. Her breathing came in harder and harder pants, until finally… She screamed and came all over the bed, riding out the waves of her orgasm, and sitting up in the process.

When she came to, she realized she was alone in bed, hair a mess and hand between her legs. Blushing furiously, she headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

The cool water ran through her hair and she stood there for a moment. She wondered what tonight would bring, unable to think of anything but Edward. Unconsciously, her hand crept between her pussy again. She was so horny, and she didn't know what to do.

She stepped out of her bathroom and walked towards her underwear drawer. And then she smiled. She knew just what to wear.

-

Her tongue slid underneath his, as his fingers unwound her wrap top, leaving it open at the side. She pushed his hands down and his hand slid to her hips. Undoing the buttons of her jeans, he slid it off. She hugged him close, feeling his hard, chiseled body against hers.

As he walked her towards the bed, her foot bumped against something. The metallic bracelet glittered in the light, and Bella bent over to pick up the present from her mother. When she turned back to Edward, she realized he had been staring at her ass, and unabashedly so.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"When did you get _those_?" he responded, gesturing at her hips. Bella looked down and realized she was wearing the lingerie set she'd gotten in Paris on a trip a while back. She never thought she would wear them, just bought it for kicks. Later, she realized spending about a hundred Euros on something she would keep in her drawers forever was stupid. Feeling adventurous, she'd worn the set.

The thong, unto which Edward's eyeballs were currently glued to, was a lacy, tight thing with minimal coverage over her crotch. Her ass was basically bare, with a piece of ribbon running between her butt cheeks and over her pussy. It was elegant, yet insanely sexy.

Her favorite part about the bottom, which she'd only discovered this morning when she wore it, was the tiny little pearl sewn into the front. It was the half the size of her pinky nail, and it was placed on the inside of the thong, designed to rub against the wearer's pleasure spot. With her tight jeans on, the pearl was forced between her nether lips, rubbing against her clit. The entire day at her office, she had been sitting down and grinding her ass against the pearl. Every step she took literally bought her to orgasm.

She never knew that _pleasure_, the name of the lingerie set, had been literal. The bra was even better.

"You like it?" she asked playfully, pressing her back into his front and grinding her butt against his package subtly. He was already hard. The pearl shifted against her clit and she moaned. It was exhilarating to know that Edward had no idea about her dirty little secret.

"Very much," he replied, staring down her cleavage. His hands came up to cup her full breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Bella moaned again, at the sensation. He slid it off her shoulders.

"Damn," he said in awe, staring at her bra.

The bra matched the thong, being a set. They were the same color, and made of the same material. The cups of the bra were made solely of lace. Her nipples were clearly visible, straining against it. The support of it lifted her already full breasts, enhancing the top curve of her breasts. It also pressed them together, giving Bella an impressive cleavage. No wonder Edward had been so hooked.

In a moment of insane bravery, Bella pushed Edward back into her armchair. Then she climbed on him, and pressed his face into her breasts. Eagerly responding, Edward sucked her through the lace, soaking it.

Bella always was very sensitive, and the stimulation coupled with the cold air running through her ass heightened her pleasure immediately. Edwards hand ran down her bare back and reached her butt. He was suddenly wary and his hand paused. Many women had a thing against people touching their butts. Bella wasn't many women though, and she braced her feet on either side of his hips, grinding her ass against his hand. Her hands clutched the back of the chair for balance.

Pleased, Edward raised his other hand to her stomach, trailing down to her pussy. Bella felt a chill run down her spine as he neared the pearl. She continued to work her hips, feeling his fingers on her butt. They had only started and she was so close to coming.

He pressed his thumb against her clit, and Bella screamed. The pressure he had used was appropriate for just her clit, but with the pearl over her clit, it was too intense. Plus, she was already sore from coming so many times today at the office while sitting.

Edward seemed surprised. "What's this?" He flipped the top of her thong off, and saw the pearl. A wicked grin ran over his face.

"Bella, you dirty girl," he said and kissed her. "I'm not enough for you?" He slid the thong off.

By now, she was shaking with the exertion of keeping her balance and grinding. When Edward's lips closed over her nipple again, she came, hard.

"See?" he asked her. "Aren't I better than a thong?"

Bella grinned and let him stand up with her, ready to go again. She didn't know why, but lately her sex drive was insane.

Edward dropped her on the bed and climbed over her, kissing her as he went. Bella took the opportunity to undress him, so they were both naked. She wasn't surprised to find his cock huge and hard. Feeling good, she flipped the two of them over so she was on top.

Edward looked amused and she kissed him full on the mouth. Slowly, she trailed down to his chin, kissing him lightly with her lips. She moved down to his chest, caressing her mouth's trail with her hands.

Edward groaned a little, urging her to go faster with his hips. The closer Bella kissed to his groin, the slower she went. She kissed her way to his navel, and she could feel his cock a couple inches from her face. Looking up and shooting him a playful stare, she kissed her way back up again.

Edward groaned, frustrated, but let her go at her own pace. When Bella reached his lips, she moved down again. By the time she'd kissed her way down his torso no less than three times, Edward growled and flipped them over.

"Let me show you how it's done." He opened her bra, and her breasts spilt out. Then he lifted her in his arms and spun her so that she was lying across the bed while he was kneeling lengthwise. Her right leg was on his lap while her left was on the pillows.

He gently pried her legs open, and hooked her right leg behind him. Then, without a moment's notice, he lowered his head to her crotch and lapped at her clit. The sensation for her was strange. She had never been licked sideways before. The new feeling aroused her intensely and he bought her to another orgasm with only a few laps.

She looked startled, as if she wasn't expecting to come so fast. Edward grinned.

She smiled back, and flipped them over again. She straddled his hips, and like a typical guy, Edward leaned back on the pillows and watched her work amusedly.

Bella smiled and rotated his pelvis so her back was facing him. She then climbed forwards, and shook her butt a little for him. Even though she couldn't see his expression, his rock hard cock told her all she needed to know. She straddled his hips again, and closed her legs. Her feet were between his thighs and she was sitting on his abs.

Then, she straightened her legs between his, and braced her hands behind her, on either side of his ribcage.

Taking a deep breath, Bella hovered her pussy over his cock and positioned them. She could feel Edward's breath quicken. Carefully, she pushed herself down, and slid the head of his cock in. They both took a breath of shock.

Bella had always been tight before, but with her thighs pressed together, the fit was intensely tight. Edward groaned when she stopped moving, and buckled his hips a bit. Taking another breath, Bella quickly impaled herself on his member. The sensation was incredible, and she threw her head back, arching her breasts. Edward groaned, abs tightening.

They both just breathed together for a moment, and Edward sighed frustrated when he realized she wasn't moving again. Bella heard him and smiled. She hugged her knees to her chest, with him still inside her, and tightened her butt muscles. She clenched and unclenched his cock inside her, while not moving a muscle on the outside.

Edward felt the sensation of Bella tightening over him. It was insane, like she was milking him. He felt as though an invisible hand was squeezing him, and his breath came in pants.

Then, Bella raised her hips, clenching him with her inner muscles as she slid up his length. She slammed down on him just as slowly, releasing her muscles. As she got a hang of the rhythm, she went faster and faster. The double sensation was too intense for Edward, who was about to reach his climax.

Wanting Bella to come with him, he sat up and fondled her clit. Bella arched her back into him, reaching around to lock her arms behind his neck. She continued to ride him fast while clenching.

Bella heard Edward take a quick breath, a sign he was about to come, and quickly unwrapped her arms. She was feeling a bit evil. Raising her hips, his cock slipped out. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and held it there, stopping his orgasm just as he was about to come.

Edward groaned. Bella grinned.

"What a tease," he said, and flipped them over. Bella was on her stomach, face pressed against a pillow, while Edward was on top of her.

Without warning, he grabbed her thighs and slammed into her, hitting a special spot inside her. The force from his thrust pushed her forward on the bed, her nipples and clit dragging on the cotton sheets. Her ass bounced in the air as he pushed inside her. She was already on the verge of orgasm from riding him, and the triple stimulation from her G spot, clit, and breasts sent her on another explosive orgasm.

Even though he knew she came, he still continued to thrust against her relentlessly. The feeling continued, and her arousal built up to yet another climax. One orgasm blended into another until every move she made was sheer pleasure.

She begged him to stop after the third time she'd climaxed in her facedown position, but he ignored her.

He grinned devilishly. "You wouldn't let me come, but I'm going to force you to come."

He reached down and pried the top of her nether lips apart, so her clit was directly against the cotton. He slammed into her again and again, and Bella's pussy was drenched.

"Please, I- aahh!" she screamed again. Fleetingly, she wondered how he could go so long without coming. Her pleasure built and built, and her clit was hard. Amazingly, his cock bought her to the verge of orgasm again. And then he stopped.

Dazed from coming an insane amount of times, Bella looked back to see him flustered and breathless, but pleased.

"There," he said. "How does that feel?" He refused to budge.

Breathless and unable to conjure up a meaningful response, Bella moaned. She was so close, _so close_. Almost unconsciously, she slipped her hand between her legs to finish up her last orgasm.

Amazed, Edward looked on as Bella fingered herself to another climax. She had just came just in this position endlessly and she still wanted to go?

Grinning, he pulled her hands away, and locked them over her head. Groaning frustratedly, Bella grinded her clit into the sheets, hoping to come. Edward pushed her hips down with his other hand, feeling particularly vengeful.

"Urg, I'm sorry okay? Just let me come. Please!" Bella writhed against his hold, desperate to come.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Edward moved the hand over her hips and pushed two fingers inside her. She clenched on his fingers and came. Hard. She flooded his hand with her fluid.

She panted. "That was.. that was great, Edward."

"I'm not done yet," he said.

He spun her around, and then moved her on top of him again. Disoriented, she didn't move. He spun her over so her ass was in his face. He dragged her hips back and sucked her clit.

"Edward! I can't anymore…" She trailed off when he bit her. She looked up and took his dick in her mouth. Briefly, she realized they were in the infamous sixty nine position. She lapped at his length in his mouth, and he licked her. Soon, it became a contest to see who could last the longest. Edward slipped two fingers in her pussy and helped her along.

"Cheater," she breathed and licked him faster. She was about to come and she could feel him too. When he was about to come, she pulled his length out and come all over her breasts at the same time she reached her orgasm.

Exhausted, she climbed up beside him.

"That was amazing…" She smiled at him.

He grinned. "It should have been. You came ten times. Personal best?" She blushed and punched him, embarrassed at her lack of stamina.

"Next time, it'll be you."


	3. Chapter 3

"You look... really good tonight, Bella."

Bella watched Jacob Black drag his eyes down her body, and couldn't help but wish that she'd chosen more modest wear.

She was wearing a green cocktail dress that clung from chest to mid thigh, exposing the long, tanned legs that she was quite proud of. The shoes were a gift from Jessica, and as such were much more audacious than she would've bought for herself. The dark green open toed pumps that gave an extra five inches to her height, as well as extra definition to her butt.

"Thanks," she said, nodding curtly."You're looking pretty sharp too," she said politely, indicating his suit. She wished Edward would come back soon. She hated small talk.

Jacob seemed to take her compliment for more than it was worth, and stepped closer. He put his flute of champagne down, and rested a hand on her hip. His dark eyes closed as he looked down at her slight figure.

"Bella, I miss you." His brown eyes met hers beseechingly. "Ever since you started dating Cullen, we haven't-"

"I know Jake," she said, trying subtly to remove his hand. It wasn't that she didn't like Jacob. God knew he was the sweetest person ever. She loved him- as a friend. He however, had never quite gotten the hint, even when she told him about her relationship with Edward.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around possessively around her waist. Looking up, she could see Edward, looking perfect in business attire. His build, much leaner than Jake's, was very much suited for formal clothes. A breath of relief escaped, and she relaxed into his arm. Jake dropped his hand.

"Cullen," he said curtly, the dislike lightly veiled in his glare.

"Black," Edward said. There was no love lost between the two. His eyes were stormy, and Bella knew, just from his body language, that he was furious. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself."

"Bella wasn't complaining," Jacob said, daringly. His fists were clenched too.

Edward made a move as if to punch the younger man, but Bella held him back. "Don't, Edward." She shot Jacob a warning glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward. "See you later, Jake."

Jacob's eyes moved to her and his gaze softened. Edward looked even angrier at this.

She steered them to a deserted hallway in the hall where the gala was held. The sounds of the party dimmed, and the lights from the chandeliers didn't quite reach where they were standing.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward said, turning a furious glance to her.

"Jake was just trying to be friendly."

"He wants to fuck you. I can see it on him." He was staring at her now, shaking.

"Edward, you know I only want you," Bella placed soothing hands on his shoulders. Edward was rarely the angry, suspicious type, but something about Jacob Black seemed to grate on his nerves.

"I know, baby," Edward lowered his head into the crook of her shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm being such an ass. It's just-" His voice broke here, and he hugged her tight to him. "When I see him with his hands on you, I want to tear him to pieces."

Bella took his face in her hands, and brought his eyes to hers. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Not any other man."

Edward groaned and dropped his lips to hers, moving frantically. Bella responded, wrapping her arms around him. The two moved further into the shadows.

"That dress looks good on you," Edward said, growling, "But it'll look better on the floor."

Bella jumped. Here? Where anyone could walk in on them? "I don't think this is a good idea-" Her words were cut off when Edward gave a particularly hard roll of his hips. She felt how hard he was and groaned. Arousal flooded down her body.

He pushed the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, and opened the cups of her dress. Bella braced herself against the wall, as he sucked her nipple. With every graze of his teeth and every pull of his tongue, she felt her clit tingle. His hands were impatient today, touching her roughly and possessively.

Sometimes, Edward made love to her slow and steady and gave her orgasms that left her breathless. Other times, he just threw her leg over his shoulder and fucked her hard and fast. It seemed like tonight was going toward the latter.

His large hand crept between her thighs and shoved her underwear to one side. Her dress pooled around her waist. Bella drew breath sharply when her lips were exposed to the cool air.

Secretly, the idea of being pounded into against a wall drove her insane with desire.

Edward groaned when he felt her juices leaking out from her pussy. "Damn..." Before Bella could respond, she felt the blunt head of his member pushing aside the folds of her hole.

He filled her in one thrust. Before she could get used to the feeling of being stretched, his hips began to move.

"You're so fucking tight," he hissed.

"Oh, yes yes yes yes..." Bella moaned, unable to contain herself. She scrambled for hold, settling on grabbing the back of his shirt. He was still completely dressed, with his boxers and trousers hanging low on his hips. Edward picked up the pace, and the force of his dick slamming into her shook the pictures on the wall.

"Baby, yes, that's so good... oh fuck me fuck me.." she said into his ear, voice rising with desperation. He gave her punishingly hard thrusts in response, his own vocabulary having deteriorated into groans, curses, and her name.

Bella was close, and she wrapped a leg around his waist, balancing precariously on one wobbly heel. She could feel the muscles in his back working as he continued to ram into her at what seemed like an impossible pace. He moved both hands around her ass and held her up. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, where he was sucking on her skin.

Deciding that she didn't really care who walked in on them at this point, she abandoned all fronts. Wrapping her second leg around his waist, she found purchase on his strong shoulders.

Edward leaned back to balance her on his hips, and took her nipple in his mouth again. Bella arched her back and began to ride him. Gravity assisted her, and she could feel herself sliding up and down his thick, hard length. Her juices were soaking into the band of his boxers, but he didn't care. He thrust upwards to meet her humps, and she screamed when he hit that special spot inside of her.

"Ahh!" She rode him hard and fast, her breasts bouncing out up and down. Edward's hands clenched on her hips, kneading her ass.

"Come on baby," he muttered, panting with exertion. "Cum for me." And then he began to thrust into her so fast that she couldn't keep up. Gripping his arms, she could only cling for dear life. She couldn't even feel him pull out of her anymore. It was just one never-ending wave of pure, intense pleasure. With a scream, she threw her head back and orgasmed. Her toes curled and every muscle in her body clenched.

He thrust into her through the pleasure, prolonging it. When she came down from her high, she kissed him, sucking on his lips, tongue. She loved being fucked hard.

Completely satisfied, she moved her hips gingerly, still sensitive. Edward was still hard as rock.

He began to thrust again, and she moaned, each brush against her clit magnified thousandfold. She clenched and her juices rushed out.

"Wait..." she said, clenching on his arms. He didn't listen, and began pounding her again, almost as hard as he was while she was cuming. This was different than before. Having just hit her high, every motion was intensely pleasureful and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ahh Edward-"

"Yeah," he growled. "Say my name." She was helpless now, her body recoiling with each one of his thrusts. He was driving into her like a jackhammer, and she felt sure that the pleasure would split her in two. "Whose fucking you right now, Bella? Whose dick are you riding?"

She moaned. His hands were clenched on her hips, keeping her pleasure was intense, heightened when he slipped a finger to the apex of her thighs where he fingered her clit. "You, Edward.. Only you."

* * *

Jacob walked into the dark hallway. He thought he'd seen her come in here. Suddenly, the sound of moaning and and rhythmic thudding sounded. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he really wanted to see what was beyond the stairwell.

But he was a selfish person. Even if it was with Edward, he wanted to see Bella.

He found them, and almost came in his pants.

Bella was gorgeous. Her skin milky and her hair unbound. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat and panting. Jacob dragged his eyes over the curves of her shoulder, the plane of her breastbone and then... The twin globes of her breasts were tipped in pink nipples- they were jiggling up and down with each one of Edward's thrusts.

Edward had her bent over, and was thrusting into her viciously. She looked almost like a ragdoll, her hands clutching onto the wall in front of her. Her gorgeous, long legs, clad in heels, spread apart and supporting her body. Her thighs were glistening with liquid that dripped from her pussy.

His eyes traveling to where Edward was ramming into her with his thick dick, Jacob was relieved to find that he was still fully dressed. Thank god. He didn't need to see nasty shit like that.

"Oh GOD!" he heard Bella scream and he saw Edward's hand creeping near her clit. "FUCK me Edward! YES YES-" Bella's voice was magnified and then she was reduced to simply screaming, her voice wavering with each one of his thrusts.

Jake's eyes narrowed in jealousy. It should've been him touching her, HIM making her cum, HIS name she screamed. Just as he made to interrupt the two, Edward raised his eyes and smirked at him, still thrusting into his girlfriend.

Bella hadn't noticed. Momentarily taking his eyes away from him, Edward murmured to Bella "Lift your ass, baby," just loud enough so that Jake would hear.

Jacob flushed with anger. Edward was obviously flaunting what he had, riling him on purpose. Bella obeyed, dropping her hands to the floor and keeping her legs straight with surprising flexibility. Jake groaned. She was so fucking beautiful. The round, perfect cheeks of her ass rode up on Edward's stomach, and he smacked one, leaving a red mark.

Jake jumped up to defend her, but then realized the sudden look on her face that passed wasn't pain but pure pure bliss.

Edward groaned, tilting his head back. "You like that don't you?"

Bella moaned in response, moving her ass even higher. Edward began to spank her, each hit making her flesh vibrate. "Oh yess baby," she said, thrusting back. Her face was flushed from exertion, but she hadn't seen Jacob. Edward, it seemed, had forgotten all about him as well in his pleasure. She was sobbing by now, and Jacob could see more of her juices sliding down her legs.

"I'm going to make you forget his name," Edward said quietly in a surprisingly coherent sentence. Then he began to take her ass so hard that Jacob thought she was going to tip over.

"Ahhh-" she screamed. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other was drowned out by the sound of Jacob's racing heart. As disgusting as it was to watch another man take his girl, Jake couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of Bella bent over and taking it.

Then, he watched her hit her peak. She came so hard that she started, each part of her body freeze and tense up. Edward kept pounding into her, reaching forward to play with her breasts. She screamed and then began moving back at almost the same speed, prolonging her pleasure. Her hair was flipped over a shoulder and Jacob could see her face clearly for the first time. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, screaming. She looked like she was in heaven.

Her orgasm must've lasted for a solid minute. Somewhere along the way, Edward must've hit his as well because the fucker finally stopped pounding into Bella. He could see red marks on her hips where Edward's fingers were.

Limply, he watched as she straightened herself and rose to kiss her boyfriend.

"Oh god baby, that was- wow." Jacob watched in morbid curiosity as he watched them kiss and the love in her eyes killed him. "I love you, baby, only you... but if this is what happens when you get angry then I think I need to hang around Jake Black more often."

Jacob started when she said his name. Edward turned his face towards where he knew Jacob was standing in the shadows and smirked. Asshole.


End file.
